


Gold.

by TacoTuesday



Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [7]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking, F/M, Formalwear, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Smoking, Swearing, soft Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoTuesday/pseuds/TacoTuesday
Summary: "Everyone does." Their eyes met, questioning in her gaze as she looked away. "I just mean," he began. "You have the city eating out of the palm of your hand, there's a particular charm to you." A particular charm? She questioned, raising her brow. Bunny thought it had more to do with the barrel of her gun, but sure, charm worked. "Hey, ain't that Gat?"Her heart hammered as her eyes turned to where his gaze had settled, finding her best friend/fuck buddy/potential lover standing in the crowd, a group of tall women around him. "And ain't those the Carmella models." Carmella models? Who the fuck were the Carmella models?Her hand only tightened on the stem, eyes following Johnny's wide grin as his shades dared a glance over, finding Bunny stood beside Troy. "Who are the Carmella models?" She tried to feign interest, but burning jealousy was sitting in her stomach as one model reached out, Johnny's arm wrapped around her waist, her face close to his as he looked to the model.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: Saints Row: Boss Bunny. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935127
Kudos: 9





	Gold.

Bunny felt like a million dollars beneath the lights of the ballroom, her dress unusual in style as she was wrapped in a garish Dolce number. It was fresh from the runway, and gifted by the House itself Shaundi had enthusiastically uttered as Boss unwrapped it - the girl almost shedding a tear at the amount of gold that had been used on it. 

Boss didn't feel so certain as she let the stylists do as they wish, pulling her icy hair up and pinned with several bands of gold with red roses as they only exaggerated the deepness of her dark eyes with liner and a red lip. "Tell me again why this is important." Bunny uttered as she slid beside Shaundi, the girl dressed in her own dark Dior number. 

  
  


"This is a charity benefit for the children of Stilwater, it's important to show we care." Shaundi muttered as she sipped at a flute of champagne, eyes peering over the crowd. 

  
  


Bunny raised an arched brow. "And that's why the old man of Freckle Bitch's is here?" Leering over the young girls apparently; her stomach turned. 

  
  


"He's one of the largest contributors, he gifts free meals and a million dollars every year." Hmm, Bunny thought. The Saints could easily double the money, and improve schools. "Look, it's Josh Birk." 

  
  


The name drifted over Bunny's head, letting Shaundi go as she moved to meet Pierce, his arm wrapping around her waist. "What do you think, Boss? Far cry from what we're used to."

  
  


Boss couldn't help but nod. "I never thought I'd see the day Saints legally help the community." They always protected members of the Row, but this was different. 

  
  


"It's just good publicity." Like they needed anymore of that with the upcoming photo shoots, publicity stunts, and Gat speaking to kids in schools around the district. 

  
  


"Can I not just leave a huge donation and head back home?" Bunny asked Pierce, wiggling her foot a little as the heels were beginning to ache. 

  
  


Pierce shot her a glare. "Absolutely not, this is good Boss, trust me." Bunny shook her head, but trusted him as she took a deep breath. She would be cool, calm, and collected; she was The Boss. 

A server passes, her hand shooting out for a bubbly flute of champagne before bringing it to her lips, and sipping. The taste burst along her tongue, fizzing as she swallowed quickly. "Look, Police Chief Troy Bradshaw." Bunny choked, pulling the glass away as she gained some eyes, covering her mouth as she desperately tried to swallow."Yo, boss. You alright?" 

  
  


She nodded quickly, turning slightly away as she coughed. "Holy shit." Even just by appearing he was trying to kill her. She thought, shaking the tresses of icy hair. "Just don't talk to him Pierce; don't let anyone talk to him."

  
  


"Got it, Boss." The truth was that Bunny didn't need a repeat of the Christmas Party happening all over again, one taste of Troy was enough to leave a bad taste in her mouth for the rest of the year. 

Dark eyes watched as Troy gently conversed with a selection of older men; his honey hair slicked back, a tuxedo well fitting on his body. He looked better than last time she had seen him, not as much stress fringing on his brows, and no cigarette anywhere to be seen. For the briefest of flickers, he almost looked happy and youthful, like the old Troy she used to know - like the one in the Saints. 

Her lips pursed, jaw clenching as she glanced away. It was easy to distinguish her Saints, a small pin on their lapel as though they really did represent a legitimate company, but she knew they were carrying, even if it wasn't visible. This entire place was teaming with guns and knives, Bunny's own comically petite weapon stashed on her thigh garter with one of Johnny's knives on the other. No doubt that upstairs, some of her men were liberally supplying cocaine to the Big Wigs that snorted it like sugar, weed and molly transferred with a simple shake of the hand. 

But that wasn’t the only illicit activity she had in this place; men and women were made to blend amongst the high rollers acting like perfect citizens to entice them into their services. Everyone knew old men enjoyed the company of young escorts, and Bunny was more than happy to supply it with promises of a big pay. She just didn't anticipate having to attend such an event herself, only bargaining the Chairman for the use of her Saints. 

  
  


It didn't matter now, she thought; she was here and in dire need of some company to make this less boring. "Aye, Pierce, Josh Birk is here." Shaundi uttered as she came up to Pierce, his eyes widening. 

  
  


"No way! Nyte Blayde!" He squealed excitedly, looking like a kid on Christmas. "Later Boss." 

  
  


She waved him off, remaining to the side. Maybe another hour or so, she could make that large donation and head out. Johnny was in New York on a mission, away from home but messaging constantly. It warmed her heart to know he was thinking of her, and that maybe… He missed her a little, like she missed him. "You missed our dinner." A familiar voice called out to her, breaking Boss' thoughts as she turned, facing Troy. "Hello." 

  
  


"It was intentional." She uttered, finding the cool glass stem of her flute comforting between her tensing fingers. 

  
  


He laughed gently. "You're angry at me." He pointed out, before standing beside her, and crowd watching with her. 

  
  


"Angry is an understatement; you crossed a line Troy. We agreed business would be separate, and you step on Saints property begging for another chance." Her tone was cold, the chocolate hues colder as she dared a glance at him. "How's the shoulder, by the way? Johnny hit it just right, didn't he?" 

  
  


Troy moved it, cringing slightly. "It's healed, nothing more than a scar now." Good, she thought. Maybe that would teach him. "I waited for you all night at that burger joint, I should have known better than to think you would have turned up." 

  
  


She nodded, agreeing with him. "Yes, you should have." He winced. "You owe me an apology Troy, you embarrassed me in front of my men, and made me out to sleep around when you know it's the exact opposite." 

  
  


His eyes dared to drop it remorse, a snarl desperate to ripple through her lips as she hissed. How dare he. "I know I did; but you hurt me too." 

  
  


"Good. You deserved it Troy." He knew that if he hadn't turned, he could easily be here now. Or at least if he was truthful, and then turned his back on his precinct, using it as a source of information or protection for the Saints. But he didn't, he made his choice, and he could pay for it now. 

  
  


"I'm sorry, deeply; you know that." Troy said, tone softer than before as his fingers brushed her wrist, the tips tickling at the skin. Two sets of eyes dropped to the contact before flickering up, and meeting. Remorse swam in his ocean blues, of deep regret.

Bunny looked away, unwilling to look further into them as her stomach turned. She was stronger than this, and she was better than this. She thought, raising her glass and sipping. "You've got a lot of people here, B."

  
  


"Business is business, and business is booming." She muttered, letting the distinctive scent of the champagne wash over her. 

  
  


He smiled. "Is that what tonight is about? Chairman Rick Hernandez had me station extra men for the event just at your presence alone." 

  
  


The Chairman feared what she could do, Bunny thought, her own smile tugging at the corner of plump lips. "He and I cut a deal for tonight, He'll learn to love me." 

  
  


"Everyone does." Their eyes met, questioning in her gaze as she looked away. "I just mean," he began. "You have the city eating out of the palm of your hand, there's a particular charm to you." A particular charm? She questioned, raising her brow. Bunny thought it had more to do with the barrel of her gun, but sure, charm worked. "Hey, ain't that Gat?" 

Her heart hammered as her eyes turned to where his gaze had settled, finding her best friend/fuck buddy/potential lover standing in the crowd, a group of tall women around him. "And ain't those the Carmella models." Carmella models? Who the fuck were the Carmella models? 

  
  


Her hand only tightened on the stem, eyes following Johnny's wide grin as his shades dared a glance over, finding Bunny stood beside Troy. "Who are the Carmella models?" She tried to feign interest, but burning jealousy was sitting in her stomach as one model reached out, Johnny's arm wrapped around her waist, her face close to his as he looked to the model. 

  
  


"Just these insanely hot models who walk the catwalks all over the world, I heard they'd just done a show in New York but that don't explain why they're here." New York? The place Johnny was just in? Her stomach turned, threatening to throw the contents of what little she had up. "And what's Gat doing with them?" 

Bunny shook her head, peering at the champagne. It held no flavour for her now, her tongue dry, and she grew desperate to swallow. Of course Johnny would attract the attention of models, he was gorgeous as it was. Dark eyes flicked back up, finding his hand rubbing at her hip like he had done to Bunny so many times, his head tilted to the model beside him.

And to whichever Gods created her, was she all levels of stunning. Warm sepia skin that seemed to glow beneath the lights of the ballroom, long flowing natural curls, and a smile that lit up the space around her. She had the bone structure of Adonis, the softness of Aphrodite, and mischief in her gaze of Ate. No wonder Johnny seemed to smile at her, giving her little murmurs as she laughed at his words. 

It made Bunny feel vulnerable, inadequate as she couldn't help compare herself to this woman. She didn't have model long legs, and she was a little chubby at the edges, with hips and ass that seemed a little disproportionate against her frame. There was no glow to her skin, no smile that lifted the room; she felt a little bland and boring. 

A pain sat in Bunny's chest at the sight, finding no comfort anymore in her flute, she placed it down. "Well this has been wonderful, Troy. Excuse me." 

  
  


He faltered. "Aye, where you going?" Troy asked, reaching for her again but Bunny stepped past him. 

  
  


"I'm going to go make my donation." She uttered, Troy letting her slip away. Bunny softly struggled through the crowd as she pulled open her little clutch, shifting through the various rolled up notes as she pulled out the check book, a pen not far from it. 

Slowly writing it out, and signing her name, she placed it in the box before glancing around. An attendant stood by, a server making their way through; but all eyes seemed to linger on her Gat and the models. 

Bunny felt like she had spent long enough here, the fun gone the longer she stared at them. He looked enamoured by her, entranced every time she shook her head or laughed; had he ever looked at her that way? Bunny scolded herself at the thought, she was better than that. She hadn't shamed how she looked for a boy since she was sixteen, and she wouldn't start now at twenty one. 

Her hand grasped an unopened bottle of wine, tucking it beneath her arm as she closed her clutch and made her way to the doors. Bunny dared one last glance back. 

The hall was full of extravagance and beauty, women in fine dresses and men in their tuxedos. They looked made of the money they were happy to waste. She never thought she'd be in such a place, of high domed ceilings, and a small quartet; of champagne bottles that cost more than her monthly rent. The Saints were a far cry from what her brother had once been a part of, from the gangsters who prowled the streets to protect people. Now they were just protecting other people, and using different means to do it. 

Bunny slipped out from the gold room and the candelabras, into the cool whipping winds as photographers still lingered at the entrance. They snapped a few, knowing her face in an instant as the leader of the Third Street Saints, but Bunny ignored them, keeping on walking. 

  
  


She valued the comfort of the streets she once knew, of the tall skyscrapers that surrounded the hall, and the plethora of traffic on the streets. People still bustled, crime still happened, but it was too homely to complain about. "You need a lift, Boss?" Dan asked as he spotted her make it down the stairway, legs slightly shaky as her heels clicked against the cold concrete. 

  
  


She nodded. "If that's okay." She mumbled, letting him lead her to a small Phoenix, the black paint appealing to her as she joined him. Dan was sat in the front, Bunny squidging in beside as warmth flooded her, a little too hot for her taste. 

  
  


"Good night?" He chatted, pulling out from the parking space and into the stream of traffic. 

  
  


"There's much better things I'd prefer to do with my time." She told him, smirking smally. 

  
  


Dan laughed. "My mom used to drag me to those kind of things when I was younger, never knew conversations could be so dry." She turned slightly, raising a brow. "She was Chairwoman of a small company before Ultor took over, she took it hard." 

  
  


"How's your mom now?" Bunny made a mental note to check on her own mom, it had been a while since she phoned. 

  
  


He chuckled. "She's living in the Bahamas with the money I send her, never seen a woman smile so much." Good, Bunny thought, watching as Dan turned down the street to her apartment. 

  
  


"My mom's the same. She's currently in Vegas making it big on the cherries." Dan laughed, nodding. "Every time she loses I slip some money into her account, pretending it's the casino. She hasn't caught on yet." 

  
  


"I gotta thank you for the promotion though, Boss. Without being made a commander, I wouldn't be able to afford it." He said as he pulled up outside, glancing over to her. 

  
  


Bunny waved him off. "Don’t worry about it, you're a Saint, we look after our own." Bunny pulled on the door, opening it before slipping her legs out. 

  
  


"Thanks Boss, have a good night, Boss." Dan said, grinning. 

  
  


She smiled. "Have a good night, Dan. Thanks for the ride." Dan nodded, waiting until Bunny shut the door before pulling away, Bunny turning to her apartment. It was rundown, easily paid for in an hour with how shockingly low the rent was, but Bunny didn't mind, it was home. 

The place she paid for when her brother passed, the place she struggled to afford when all she had in her bank account was barely enough to live. Now it held her memories, as she pushed on the squeaky door, stepping into the fluorescent lighting. Her skin was bathed with an odd pale shade as she continued up the worn down stairs, the smell unappealing to her. 

She lived on the second floor round the back, another three floors on top of her own, and five other flats on this one floor. She had nice neighbours; Mrs Stein next door who was elderly and loved cats; Dr Smith and his wife who lived opposite and enjoyed spending their weekends away; even the oddball, Trevor, at the other end was pleasant and cheerful if you knew what to talk to him about. But her neighbours… Bunny glared at the door as she passed, shaking her head. 

Jenny and John were crackheads, arguing all hours of the day, before making up with vivid rounds of sex that sounded as though someone was strangling Mrs Stein's beloved cats. And that was without the constant moaning about Bunny simply moving through her apartment, or turning on the TV, or anything like that. 

  
  


She pulled out her key, the jingles dancing in the quiet corridor as she placed it in her lock. A door opened. "Hi B." Trevor uttered as he stood at his door, faded Space Invader pyjama bottoms on, and greasy dark hair pulled back. "You've been out. That's a pretty dress." 

  
  


Bunny forced a polite smile, nodding as she looked to him. "Thank you, Trevor. Had a good day?" 

  
  


"Oh, you know, Curtis is trying to eat himself again." Right, Curtis, his snake. She reminded herself, desperately willing her brows to keep down. 

  
  


"You should really take him to the vet, Trevor. Doesn't sound healthy." She muttered. 

  
  


He let out a snort. "Ouroboros." Ouros what? She thought, regretting turning in the first place. "Life, death, rebirth. Fertility. It's a symbol of the Gods." 

  
  


"Right." Bunny said, eyes widening as she pushed on the door, her apartment in touching distance. 

  
  


"You free Friday, or do you still have that boyfriend of yours?" Oh Gods, please no. 

  
  


Bun turned, resting her hip on the frame. "I'm sorry Trevor, I still have that boyfriend." Not. She thought bitterly, watching as Trevor fumbled before nodding. 

  
  


"Well, have a great evening then." He uttered before slamming his door shut, and Bunny breathing a sigh of relief. She entered the safety of her apartment, shutting the door tight before placing the wine on the side and fiddling with the straps of her heels. 

The relief was instant as her eyes closed, her warm foot finding the cold wood as she smiled. Her dress was next, shucking the expensive piece of fabric to the floor, it dropped with a heavy thud, the gold clinking.  The lace beneath was comfortable enough to keep on, her hand grasping her robe, before wrapping it around her body; the white fluff like a well deserved cuddle. Her hand sought the wine again, her other dropping into a pocket before fiddling around.  A gun seemed to lay in one side, a cigarette pack and lighter not far from the mix. Bunny grasped the cigarettes first as she pushed on to her room, ashtray on the side, her fingers already lighting the thing before she sat on the bed. 

Fuck Troy for giving her such a habit. The TV flicked on, the flick not doing much for her as rhythmically she puffed on her cigarette. 

Her mind wandered, back to the hall where Johnny would no doubt be kissing the model, where he'd no doubt already slept with her. Had he messaged her while lying next to the model? Lied because he didn't want to hurt Bunny's feelings, he said he cared… 

But that was two months ago.

Her band sought the gun in her pocket, her mind turning furious as she sipped at the wine, aiming at the TV. It was stupid, she knew that. To think Johnny could be anything more than a fuck buddy. All he said was that he cared for her, no promises of monogamy or any shit like that. 

She had twisted it, her mind making him hers before they had even discussed it fully, and now she was hurting. The worst part was Bunny couldn't even tell anyone about this, that her 'relationship' with Gat had been kept secret at her request. 

The TV was nothing but background noise, the light flickering on a tear stained face as she contemplated unloading the clip of the gun into the screen. Stupid Johnny Gat, with his stupid choices. 

The girl he had gone for was beautiful; a tall, leggy model with long dark hair and hypnotising eyes. Bunny - despite the confidence she exuded - had never felt as insecure as she had then. Her stomach rolled at the thought, at the smile that dropped from her lips in an instant as Johnny's lips brushed her ear, the model responding with an arm wrapped around his waist. Gods, did they look made for each other. 

Bunny hated how vulnerable she felt as she tucked her knees beneath her chin, makeup long since ruined and removed. Her only comfort now was the bright white robe wrapped around her, and the comforter she nestled beneath as she watched some sad, sappy film. 

  
  


Plink. Plink. Plink. 

Bunny rolled, her brow furrowing at the sound. Plink. Another came, Bunny shooting up in her bed as she faced the window. There was no wind, no branch hitting the pane as it swayed just deep night and the background of Stilwater.

Plink. 

She fumbled, climbing from the bed before passing across the cool wood to the window. Plink. It was a small rock, no bigger than her pinky nail thrown against the glass. She pushed on it, opening the window before glancing down. 

Johnny was stood beneath her window, coat wrapped tight around him as he gazed up at her. "Thank God, I thought I'd have to do that all night." 

  
  


"What are you doing here?" She asked, resting her hip on the frame as she watched him. He was still in his Tux, his hair slicked back with his dark glasses. 

  
  


"You left the party." He called up. 

  
  
  


She rose a brow, not impressed in the slightest. He made her feel like an idiot. "Wasn't my style." 

  
  


Johnny frowned. "It looked your style, you looked good." Hmm, was that before or after he decided to nuzzle the model? 

  
  


"I'm going to bed, Johnny." Bunny decided before moving to grasp the frame again. 

  
  


He stepped forward. "No, no! Just!" Johnny stumbled. She waited. "Why'd you leave?" 

  
  


"I wasn't having fun." She answered. Or she was slightly until she saw them. It had soured her mood, and Boss had, had enough. 

  
  


Her reply only confirmed his suspicions. "Look, I know you said you didn't care for monogamy, but I think that you do." That's what he came here for? Bunny went to turn. "Wait, wait, just hear me out!" She hesitated, not approaching the window, but not closing it either. 

"I realised today that I fucked up the best thing in my life, and it took me a great while to figure that out." Bunny stopped. Was he talking about her? "See, I went to this ball with a girl tonight thinkin' there wouldn't be any repercussions to my actions, but I was wrong because there's this Barbie who I think is a wonderful person, and she cares a great deal for me." Bunny edged closer. "She understood that I came with faults, and flaws, and she looked past them. She made me feel things that I didn't understand, and that I took for granted." 

He seemed to pause for a second. "I made a mistake, I did something that I thought would get a rise out of her because I was jealous but it backfired, and I fear that I lost this Barbie." He was jealous? Of what? She weren't doing nothing. 

Bunny walked back to the window, staring at him as he stared at her beneath the moonlight. "Barbie, I'm real sorry. If I had actually thought about your feelings before my own, this never would have happened. You mean everything to me." 

She motioned her head to get him up, his hands reaching for the trellis. Bunny moved to her bed, getting back beneath the covers as Johnny slipped through. She watched him slip off the boots, leaving them beside the window seat, his coat shrugging off. 

Johnny held onto his wallet as he sat down, opening it up. His fingers pulled at the various photos of girls, discarding them to the side before pulling out the photo from the back. It held pride and place in his wallet as he shut it, taking the piles of photos before throwing them away. "I don't want anyone else, I only want you. I see that now, I was an idiot." It was a small gesture but it meant a lot as she reached out for the leather, and opened it. 

It was just a photo of her in his oversized shirt, her hair tugged back, and face free of makeup. She looked plain, but he kept it there?

  
  


"Why were you jealous in the first place?" Their eyes met, Johnny quickly glancing away. 

  
  


"Troy." Troy? She thought, raising a brow. "I know you have history, and that you're pissed at him, but… I don’t know." 

  
  


Bunny handed back the wallet, swapping it for his hand instead. "You don’t have to worry about Troy, I don't want to get back with him." 

  
  


He nodded. "You mean that?" 

  
  


"I mean that." Bunny swore. Johnny was slow to move, to wrap his arms around her before tugging her into his body, face pressed into her neck. She smelt a little different from normal, her perfume strong against her natural scent. 

  
  


Gods did he miss her. "You don’t know how much I missed you while I was in New York, I wished we could have phoned more often." 

  
  


Her heart pumped at her rib cage, a smile growing as he tugged her up, legs wrapping around his waist. "The models didn't keep you company?" A flash of burning jealousy in the comment. 

  
  


Johnny laughed. "No, I met them on the plane, they were all friendly." 

  
  


Her brow rose, head turning slightly. "Friendly because they wanted to shag you or friendly because of friendly?" She enquired. 

  
  


"It doesn't hurt for both right?" Bunny's hand came out, lightly hitting him across the back of his head. "Ow." He chuckled. "Come on, I mean it when I say I want you. Properly. No one else on both of our sides." She let it slide but not without a roll of her eyes. 

  
  


"Are we going to fucking bed or not?" She muttered to him, pulling back slightly. 

  
  


His brows quirked as he looked down at the robe, finger hooking into the belt before pulling it open. White lace sat on her body as it was presented to him like a present, two perfect tits and a fucking ass ready for his use. "Fuckin' A." 


End file.
